toothless family story
by the sea of dreams and souls
Summary: toothless and his sister final find out the truth about the night furys and if there are anymore left out there.


Toothless pov

In berk there is a night fury dragon named Toothless and he`s rider named Hiccup.

Toothless side calmly as he waited for the sun to come up for a new day in is a few days would be the anniversary of his parent`s death on an island about a three day fly form berk but uniformity this maybe the only year that Toothless does not get to visit this sit because of his tail fin he sider again thought he was very contend on not having his other tail fin it would mean try to find some way to tell Hiccup where he wanted to go in morning and it had been a will scenes he had seen his sister Seawings as will Toothless feared that he and his sister where the last of their kind but how was he going to get this across to Hiccup, he side he figure out something besides he and Astrid had promise to take their dragons on a camping trip sometime this weekend but how was he going to explain where he wanted to go.

Seawings pov

Seawings side she knew rider would soon be coming out to started their camping trip at the place where her parents had passed away normal they when to the place only one day but this time they were going to stay in tell the full moon so that they could talk to the spirits about whether or not there was more than used her and Toothless lifted of the night fury`s dragons Seawing`s did not have to worry about her rider not understanding her because each dragon rider on this island could understand dragons which made things a lot easier than most islands but this year she was not going only as future chief of her village she could not real go anyplace only so her boyfriend Tony was coming long as will Seawing`s rider was Melissa she was the oldest child of the former chief so she was first in line to be chief of her village so Tony was ride one of the other dragons they had here on hope island because Tony did not have a dragon of his own because he was hoping that it would be a night fury so that it could be seawings mate and so he and Melissa would have one more thing in common with her so he would be riding a deadly nadder name Spikes which was a male but did know the reliquary very will and what he had to do for his parted seawings side she could not waited for her rider to finish getting ride for their trip Melissa smile clam as she was getting things round for the trip today was the first day of it thought it would only take them a day and a half to get their so she was not real worried that much she side thought Tony was not real that happy right now because he had not yet fond the dragon that would bound with him yeted than he was not real trying that hard any way. but Melissa was not going to bring up at the moment because they had agreed about that yesterday morning. I side again Charlie` s asked "are you sure it is a good idea for you and used tony to go this time I mean what about your daughters" he asked I turned round and looked at my half brother and said "yes it is you worry too much you know that right" I said he nodded " and my daughters will be fine" I said " you know that as well as I do they will probe meet use their at the waterfall when we get there" I said "but how serice Charlie's are you forgetting Carla's gift to see in to the future and past " "oh!" he said I side and moored to myself " sometimes I wonder which one of you is the boyfriend you`re as bad as tony sometimes when it comes to worrying that is." at this Charlie's said "I hearted that" he said "you were so post too" I said " that not funny" Tony said " he`s your brother for crying out loud beside" Charlie's said " I am your brother that gives me as much right as him to worry about you." "you know he has a pointed their" said Tara my future sister in law said to me " I know" I said. then I sit the things that I had been packing on slide that too of are wolves dogs was a tatted to and look at Alue when I spoke " now do not eat all the food supplies in tell we get there that is it has to last use a will do think you and the rest of your pack can handle that and also do not leave it unguarded" I added Alue said of cores " we can" she snorted. I nodded my head and pointed to the mirror that had a view of the island on its reification in it and than Alue, Whitefang, Balto, and Jenny with their slides daring behind them when through the mirror and to the island at this I turned to Tony "are the dragons all sited and readied to go " I asked he nodded " good" I said give me five minutes to make sure I have everything I need" I said "okay" Toy replied. I looked around the little house counting in my head with my fingers everything that I need and then I said "yup I got everything." "make sure no one else comes to the sliver waterfall this full moon" I said to Charlie and Tara nodded " have fun they called out as I run out of the house and to where Tony and the dragons where waiting for me. When I got to Seawings and Tony and his dragon. "final" Seawing`s snorted "it took you long enough" said Spikes added "sorry I said to Seawing`s " that I took so long I had to make sure that we had everything" "that okay" Seawings said I nodded and put my pack on my back and when to her side and got on and said "lets go girl" at this Seawing`s fly off and Tony side and followed use not far behind.

Toothless pov

Toothless side the sun was raising high in the hills this morning it was time to wake up Hiccup so that they could get their day started so he started to pound on top of the ruff of the house all right "I up Toothless" Hiccup said out loud he got dress and came out side with the saddle and tail fin " okay let get ready to go" but than Toothless thought of something he graphed a pack that normal was used to pack things for trips " what is it bud" he whined "oh I get it now you what to go a camping trip" " am I right" he asked Toothless purred okay bud Astrid came up behind Hiccup so a camping trip ham "oh hi Astrid" " so what got going on today I thought we could do some morning training senesce your up you can help me unless you got something better to do today" Hiccup thought for a mounted acutely "Astrid I got to ask my dad if I can go on a camping trip for a few days with Toothless to some of the nearby islands and exploring them" " that sounds like fun mind if I come along with you?" " I don`t know Toothless what do you think" Toothless looked at Astrid than at Hiccup and nodded his head he knew Astrid listen to her dragon better than Hiccup did sometimes so it would be good if she came long for the journey of a life time.


End file.
